Dantes Job
by KillerRay2005
Summary: This is my First Fan-Fic and it's Devil may cry Term-Wise but yes alot of stuff are not from Devil May Cry but.. oh well Enjoy
1. The Call

Dante's Revenge  
  
Created By: KillerRay2005  
  
Note to the reader:  
  
This is my first fan-fic ever made, please don't go to hard on me, even though it's your choice on the review. Well thanks for hopefully reading this anyway. Oh yeah and this is totally different then from both games, so don't take it offensive if you're a serious Devil may cry fan.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter one: The Call  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - It's been a long time since I've seem action around here  
  
*swing sword around*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Dante - Emm...? Who can that be?  
  
*picks up phone*  
  
Dante - Devil May Cry service what is it with I may help you with?  
  
??? - I've seen a lot of demons on Gransville Mountain, and I was going to go up on a hike on that mountain but with the reported seeing's of demons and monsters, I do not know what to do..  
  
Dante - Well really? Sounds like there's something to do after all  
  
??? - Well if you can head over there and slay some of these monsters so I know it's safe. I will be grateful  
  
Dante - Okay, Good, but who are you?  
  
??? - It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters if you slay these monsters or not. I will pay you handsomely.  
  
Dante - Hello?  
  
??? - *puts phone on the hook*  
  
Dante - Hello?, Are you there? HELLO!... Ehhhh, well it seems I'll be heading to Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2: Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - *in front of the mountain* *looks up* Wow that is pretty high, better be ready for action.  
  
*Halfway through the mountain*  
  
*Demon appears* mMmmmmmmMmm.. It's been long since I had a good meal, and what's this? A human!? That's even better. Okay human die easy so I can eat you faster!  
  
Dante - ... I am not full human but I am also demon, I will say to you, that's a mighty threat you said to me. Hopefully you will regret that when your in hell!  
  
*Takes out Sparda*  
  
Demon - Well your going to make it worth my while to kill you  
  
Dante - Humph...  
  
Dante - *Dashes at the monster at full speed* *Jumps high in the air*  
  
Demon - tck tck tck... Hiding in the air isn't going to do it  
  
Dante - *Comes smashing down with his sword heading to the demon*  
  
Demon - *teleports behind Dante while his sword is stuck in the ground* You have to try better than that! *Kicks Dante to a mountain wall making Dante break through it* *Takes his sword*  
  
Dante - *gets up* *wipes blood off mouth* Good one there, but your not going to live much longer.  
  
Demon - But now with your sword your helpless  
  
Dante - We'll see about that while your dead. *Takes out his 2 guns* *kicks the monster * *while the monster is in the air shoots him with both guns* *while he is being juggled in the air reappears behind him and smashes him to the ground*  
  
Demon - *slowly getting up* uughh...  
  
Dante - *taking back his sword* I suggest you stay down because if you get up any more  
  
your going to die!  
  
Demon - I'm not done yet! *transforms into 5 duplicates of self*   
  
Dante - This isn't going to be easy I see.  
  
Demon - (all 5) You really should stop doing these things Dante, you see how it lead to your death.  
  
Dante - I'm not dead until I'm dead so why don't we just continue the fight shall we?  
  
Demon - (all 5) Fine... But I'm willing to let you die fast and easy if you just stand still unless if you continue to fight, you will face a slow and painful death..  
  
Dante - Than shall that be my destiny...  
  
Demon - (all 5) *rushes at dante*  
  
Dante - *thinks in mind* Well, I only have 2 of these, and who know's what lies behead?... I guess I have to use one now *while all demons run to him jumps in the air and drops Holy Water on to all of them*  
  
Demons - (all 5) Wh.Wh.Whaa..Whaa. the fucking hell?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHH! *the main demon appears again*  
  
Dante - look who's whimpering now.  
  
Demon - *hardly standing up* err... even if I do die, you won't survive for much longer in this mountain..  
  
Dante - Well at least I beat you  
  
Demon - *blood spits from mouth* SHUT UP! *chokes*  
  
Dante - Well at least I won't be hearing from you any longer *shoots him in the head*  
  
Demon - AHHHHHHH *falls to the ground still breathing* *gasps for big breathes of air*  
  
Dante - Die now! *stabs Sparda (the sword) deeply inside him making blood gush all over* *takes out sword* Now where else do I need to go?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 3: Mountain Top  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - I finally made it up here... But I'm damaged from other demons I saw... Shit... Well lets see what I have to do here...  
  
*searches around*  
  
umm theres a door.. *pushes it* won't even budge, damn..  
  
Oh but what's there??  
  
*finds a ledge and pulls it*  
  
*door opens*  
  
...Well that was easy, Now wasn't it?  
  
*enters mountain top mansion*   
  
*sudden automatic voice appears* It seems you have enter the Castle of Hell... I am surprise you got this far.. But since you are here.. I don't think you are going to last long  
  
*10 Hell spawn come flying out of no where*  
  
*Does a twisting flip dodging fireball attacks and shooting 5 hell spawn*  
  
*takes out grenade launcher*  
  
DIE BASTARDS *shoots the remaining* 


	2. Gransville Mountain

Dante's Revenge  
  
Created By: KillerRay2005  
  
Note to the reader:  
  
This is my first fan-fic ever made, please don't go to hard on me, even though it's your choice on the review. Well thanks for hopefully reading this anyway. Oh yeah and this is totally different then from both games, so don't take it offensive if you're a serious Devil may cry fan.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter one: The Call  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - It's been a long time since I've seem action around here  
  
*swing sword around*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Dante - Emm...? Who can that be?  
  
*picks up phone*  
  
Dante - Devil May Cry service what is it with I may help you with?  
  
??? - I've seen a lot of demons on Gransville Mountain, and I was going to go up on a hike on that mountain but with the reported seeing's of demons and monsters, I do not know what to do..  
  
Dante - Well really? Sounds like there's something to do after all  
  
??? - Well if you can head over there and slay some of these monsters so I know it's safe. I will be grateful  
  
Dante - Okay, Good, but who are you?  
  
??? - It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters if you slay these monsters or not. I will pay you handsomely.  
  
Dante - Hello?  
  
??? - *puts phone on the hook*  
  
Dante - Hello?, Are you there? HELLO!... Ehhhh, well it seems I'll be heading to Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2: Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - *in front of the mountain* *looks up* Wow that is pretty high, better be ready for action.  
  
*Halfway through the mountain*  
  
*Demon appears* mMmmmmmmMmm.. It's been long since I had a good meal, and what's this? A human!? That's even better. Okay human die easy so I can eat you faster!  
  
Dante - ... I am not full human but I am also demon, I will say to you, that's a mighty threat you said to me. Hopefully you will regret that when your in hell!  
  
*Takes out Sparda*  
  
Demon - Well your going to make it worth my while to kill you  
  
Dante - Humph...  
  
Dante - *Dashes at the monster at full speed* *Jumps high in the air*  
  
Demon - tck tck tck... Hiding in the air isn't going to do it  
  
Dante - *Comes smashing down with his sword heading to the demon*  
  
Demon - *teleports behind Dante while his sword is stuck in the ground* You have to try better than that! *Kicks Dante to a mountain wall making Dante break through it* *Takes his sword*  
  
Dante - *gets up* *wipes blood off mouth* Good one there, but your not going to live much longer.  
  
Demon - But now with your sword your helpless  
  
Dante - We'll see about that while your dead. *Takes out his 2 guns* *kicks the monster * *while the monster is in the air shoots him with both guns* *while he is being juggled in the air reappears behind him and smashes him to the ground*  
  
Demon - *slowly getting up* uughh...  
  
Dante - *taking back his sword* I suggest you stay down because if you get up any more  
  
your going to die!  
  
Demon - I'm not done yet! *transforms into 5 duplicates of self*   
  
Dante - This isn't going to be easy I see.  
  
Demon - (all 5) You really should stop doing these things Dante, you see how it lead to your death.  
  
Dante - I'm not dead until I'm dead so why don't we just continue the fight shall we?  
  
Demon - (all 5) Fine... But I'm willing to let you die fast and easy if you just stand still unless if you continue to fight, you will face a slow and painful death..  
  
Dante - Than shall that be my destiny...  
  
Demon - (all 5) *rushes at dante*  
  
Dante - *thinks in mind* Well, I only have 2 of these, and who know's what lies behead?... I guess I have to use one now *while all demons run to him jumps in the air and drops Holy Water on to all of them*  
  
Demons - (all 5) Wh.Wh.Whaa..Whaa. the fucking hell?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHH! *the main demon appears again*  
  
Dante - look who's whimpering now.  
  
Demon - *hardly standing up* err... even if I do die, you won't survive for much longer in this mountain..  
  
Dante - Well at least I beat you  
  
Demon - *blood spits from mouth* SHUT UP! *chokes*  
  
Dante - Well at least I won't be hearing from you any longer *shoots him in the head*  
  
Demon - AHHHHHHH *falls to the ground still breathing* *gasps for big breathes of air*  
  
Dante - Die now! *stabs Sparda (the sword) deeply inside him making blood gush all over* *takes out sword* Now where else do I need to go?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 3: Mountain Top  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - I finally made it up here... But I'm damaged from other demons I saw... Shit... Well lets see what I have to do here...  
  
*searches around*  
  
umm theres a door.. *pushes it* won't even budge, damn..  
  
Oh but what's there??  
  
*finds a ledge and pulls it*  
  
*door opens*  
  
...Well that was easy, Now wasn't it?  
  
*enters mountain top mansion*   
  
*sudden automatic voice appears* It seems you have enter the Castle of Hell... I am surprise you got this far.. But since you are here.. I don't think you are going to last long  
  
*10 Hell spawn come flying out of no where*  
  
*Does a twisting flip dodging fireball attacks and shooting 5 hell spawn*  
  
*takes out grenade launcher*  
  
DIE BASTARDS *shoots the remaining* 


	3. Mountain Top

Dante's Revenge  
  
Created By: KillerRay2005  
  
Note to the reader:  
  
This is my first fan-fic ever made, please don't go to hard on me, even though it's your choice on the review. Well thanks for hopefully reading this anyway. Oh yeah and this is totally different then from both games, so don't take it offensive if you're a serious Devil may cry fan.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter one: The Call  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - It's been a long time since I've seem action around here  
  
*swing sword around*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Dante - Emm...? Who can that be?  
  
*picks up phone*  
  
Dante - Devil May Cry service what is it with I may help you with?  
  
??? - I've seen a lot of demons on Gransville Mountain, and I was going to go up on a hike on that mountain but with the reported seeing's of demons and monsters, I do not know what to do..  
  
Dante - Well really? Sounds like there's something to do after all  
  
??? - Well if you can head over there and slay some of these monsters so I know it's safe. I will be grateful  
  
Dante - Okay, Good, but who are you?  
  
??? - It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters if you slay these monsters or not. I will pay you handsomely.  
  
Dante - Hello?  
  
??? - *puts phone on the hook*  
  
Dante - Hello?, Are you there? HELLO!... Ehhhh, well it seems I'll be heading to Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2: Gransville Mountain  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - *in front of the mountain* *looks up* Wow that is pretty high, better be ready for action.  
  
*Halfway through the mountain*  
  
*Demon appears* mMmmmmmmMmm.. It's been long since I had a good meal, and what's this? A human!? That's even better. Okay human die easy so I can eat you faster!  
  
Dante - ... I am not full human but I am also demon, I will say to you, that's a mighty threat you said to me. Hopefully you will regret that when your in hell!  
  
*Takes out Sparda*  
  
Demon - Well your going to make it worth my while to kill you  
  
Dante - Humph...  
  
Dante - *Dashes at the monster at full speed* *Jumps high in the air*  
  
Demon - tck tck tck... Hiding in the air isn't going to do it  
  
Dante - *Comes smashing down with his sword heading to the demon*  
  
Demon - *teleports behind Dante while his sword is stuck in the ground* You have to try better than that! *Kicks Dante to a mountain wall making Dante break through it* *Takes his sword*  
  
Dante - *gets up* *wipes blood off mouth* Good one there, but your not going to live much longer.  
  
Demon - But now with your sword your helpless  
  
Dante - We'll see about that while your dead. *Takes out his 2 guns* *kicks the monster * *while the monster is in the air shoots him with both guns* *while he is being juggled in the air reappears behind him and smashes him to the ground*  
  
Demon - *slowly getting up* uughh...  
  
Dante - *taking back his sword* I suggest you stay down because if you get up any more  
  
your going to die!  
  
Demon - I'm not done yet! *transforms into 5 duplicates of self*   
  
Dante - This isn't going to be easy I see.  
  
Demon - (all 5) You really should stop doing these things Dante, you see how it lead to your death.  
  
Dante - I'm not dead until I'm dead so why don't we just continue the fight shall we?  
  
Demon - (all 5) Fine... But I'm willing to let you die fast and easy if you just stand still unless if you continue to fight, you will face a slow and painful death..  
  
Dante - Than shall that be my destiny...  
  
Demon - (all 5) *rushes at dante*  
  
Dante - *thinks in mind* Well, I only have 2 of these, and who know's what lies behead?... I guess I have to use one now *while all demons run to him jumps in the air and drops Holy Water on to all of them*  
  
Demons - (all 5) Wh.Wh.Whaa..Whaa. the fucking hell?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHH! *the main demon appears again*  
  
Dante - look who's whimpering now.  
  
Demon - *hardly standing up* err... even if I do die, you won't survive for much longer in this mountain..  
  
Dante - Well at least I beat you  
  
Demon - *blood spits from mouth* SHUT UP! *chokes*  
  
Dante - Well at least I won't be hearing from you any longer *shoots him in the head*  
  
Demon - AHHHHHHH *falls to the ground still breathing* *gasps for big breathes of air*  
  
Dante - Die now! *stabs Sparda (the sword) deeply inside him making blood gush all over* *takes out sword* Now where else do I need to go?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 3: Mountain Top  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Dante - I finally made it up here... But I'm damaged from other demons I saw... Shit... Well lets see what I have to do here...  
  
*searches around*  
  
umm theres a door.. *pushes it* won't even budge, damn..  
  
Oh but what's there??  
  
*finds a ledge and pulls it*  
  
*door opens*  
  
...Well that was easy, Now wasn't it?  
  
*enters mountain top mansion*   
  
*sudden automatic voice appears* It seems you have enter the Castle of Hell... I am surprise you got this far.. But since you are here.. I don't think you are going to last long  
  
*10 Hell spawn come flying out of no where*  
  
*Does a twisting flip dodging fireball attacks and shooting 5 hell spawn*  
  
*takes out grenade launcher*  
  
DIE BASTARDS *shoots the remaining* 


End file.
